The present invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments and, more particularly, to a bottleneck slide with chords of different materials for use with stringed instruments.
The prior art related to slides for use with stringed instruments, such as the guitar and the dobro, includes the use of the neck of a bottle placed over one finger of the left or right hand which would then be slid over the frets while playing to produce an effect which simulates a Hawaiian guitar.
Modern slides are typically configured as tubes which can be worn on any finger and which are typically made of glass or metal such as brass or chromium steel.